powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kira Ford
Kira Ford was the Yellow Dino Ranger of the Dino Rangers. Retroactively, she is also referred to as the Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger or Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, though these are in reference to the show, as opposed to proper labels. Kira is a singing sensation, and throughout her high school career, she has pursued singing records, and has performed at many gigs. Eventually by 2025, Kira has become a famous singer, with Sydney Drew as one of her fans. Biography Dino Thunder Kira hides her pretty femininity behind a tough facade full of attitude and fire. Yet she's determined to prove she is an individual. She dresses in her own, carefully cultivated neo punk style. She's an amazing singer and plays the guitar as the front person to her own band. Kira uses her biting wit to hide her real emotions, except in her music, which reveals her passion and sensitivity. She keeps hidden the fact that she is struggling with adolescence along with everyone else. At times she can be insecure, hidden behind a "I'm a tough and don't care" attitude, but she also has a great capacity for caring about others. She is intelligent, but does not always apply herself to her schoolwork, except in creative writing, at which she excels. As a musician, Kira is best able to express herself in her music. She doesn't want anything to do with the Dino Gems at first, because it's just too weird for her, but when Dr. Oliver recruits her as the Yellow Ranger, she decides to put aside her fears. She uses the Ptera Scream to stop evil in their tracks, and pilots the powerful Pterazord. Kira learns to look beyond people's stereotypes, and realize that despite their flaws, they can be friends. In the episode Leader of the Whack, a meteor crashed to earth and made anyone who came into contact with it shows sides of themselves they never show, in Kira's case, she became like a Valley Girl, shopping excessively and worrying about her appearance. However, she was restored to normal later. Kira used up the remainder of her Dino Gem energy in the final battle against Mesogog, retaining her Ptera Scream but losing all of her other powers. She later moves to New York to try and get a recording contract. In 20 years, she will have become a huge singing sensation. S.P.D. At her 1-year high school reunion, Kira is brought to the future by Broodwing where she, Conner, and Ethan meet up with the S.P.D. Rangers. Though their battles are legendary, they must prove to Commander Cruger and the other S.P.D. Rangers their true courage. Kira finds that she was an inspiration for Syd to follow in her footsteps. After this, the Dino Thunder Rangers were returned to the year 2005, having forgotten the whole incident due to Dr. Kat Manx erasing their memories of it. Later, Kira again appeared in "Wormhole" to defeat Zeltrax and Gruumm, but her memory of the event was erased by Cruger. Once A Ranger In Operation Overdrive, Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, gathered all four factions determined to find the jewels of the Corona Aurora, Flurious and the Chillers, Moltor and the Lava Lizards, Miratrix, and Kamdor, and the Fearcats, Mig and Benglo. Kira, Adam Park, Tori Hanson, Bridge Carson, and Xander Bly would be called upon by the Sentinel Knight to take the place of the Operation Overdrive Rangers when they lost their powers as Thrax's alliance damaged the Morphing Grid. She indicated that she is working on a new CD. Adam confided he was not used to the idea that Tommy was a doctor, after Kira had mentioned him. The team later went to a warehouse in Angel Grove where they discovered Alpha 6, who managed to repair the Morphing Grid and give the Overdrive Rangers their powers back. Both Ranger teams confronted Thrax's Alliance in a final battle, Kira fought alongside Ronny, the Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger, against Miratrix and Kamdor, who they defeated. The Sentinel Knight then appeared and used the Sword Excelsior to destroy Thrax, and the Rangers caused the other enemies to flee. Super Megaforce Kira returned with her fellow Dino Rangers, while Dr. O fought with his old team as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Genetic(s) Power * Ptera Scream: Due to the powers of the Yellow Dino Gem, Kira is able to emit a destructive sonic scream from her vocal cords that has enough power to flatten anything in the scream's path. As a sound-based attack, it also has the added effect of harming the target's hearing. Yellow Dino Ranger - Super Dino Mode= * Super Dino Mode }} Ranger Key The Yellow Dino Ranger Key is Kira's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) who uses it to fight as the Yellow Dino Ranger. *Among several changes as she and the others fought against the Armada. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Dino Rangers while fighting Desolar. *Among several changes as she and the others fought against Emperor Mavro. Gia became Dino Thunder Yellow while Emma became Mighty Morphin Pink in a Pterodactyl Ranger Mode. Similarities to Trini *Both are Yellow Rangers. *Both have tomboy-like qualities. *Both have two daggers for weapons. Similarities to Kimberly *Both have their powers based off of the Pterodactyl. *Both enjoy feminine activities. *Both enjoy playing and writing music. Notes *Kira is one of two female Rangers who has shared screen time with the most Rangers in Power Rangers history, with a total of 28 (the other four Dino Thunder Rangers, six Ninja Storm Rangers, nine S.P.D. Rangers, including Kat Manx, Adam Park, Xander Bly, and six Overdrive Rangers). The only other female Ranger to have that distinction is Gia Moran. **However, if one considers her appearences in short films, Gia has also shared screen time with Tyler Navarro and Ryu. This would bring her total to 30, making Gia the sole female Ranger who has shared screen time with the most Rangers. *Many aspects of Dino Thunder are references to the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, and Kira references two different ones. She references Trini Kwan (played by the late Thuy Trang) in that she is a Yellow Ranger (there was no Pink Dino Thunder Ranger) and a (an actual) tomboy. She is a reference to Kimberly in that her Zord is a Pterodactyl, and the sixteenth episode of the season, Leader of the Whack, revealed that there is a side to Kira that enjoys very feminine things, such as shopping and controlling how she looked. *Kira is the only Ranger to fight with two veteran rangers. In this case, Tommy Oliver and Adam Park, both of which were on the same team at one point in time. **Interestingly, both were Black rangers, which would be seen in future dinosaur-themed seasons *She is the first Yellow Ranger to return to another season on her own, without her original team members. All Yellow Rangers before Kira have either returned for teamups or were never seen again. *Kira is the first female Yellow Ranger in a skirt since Ashley (since the previous four females were all based on male Sentai characters). *Her Sentai counterpart Ranru Itsuki was also trained as a singer though she later became a mechanic due to her distaste for that type of work. *Cassidy dubs Kira as the "Avril wannabe" which is a nod to the Canadian singer, Avril Lavigne. *During the event of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Kira had already met two of the other rangers prior to this episode, although she didn't mention it. Given, she only remembered having met Tori during the Ninja Storm-Dino Thunder team-up, as after both Dino Thunder-SPD team-ups, she had her memory of the events erased, so she didn't remember ever meeting Bridge but judging by her facial expression when Bridge mentions his 3 colors (Green, Blue and Red) it's unknown if she remembers the event of SPD or she's just come to know him during this team-up. *Kira is the first Yellow Ranger since Aisha Campbell to drive a Zord or Megazord that didn't come from the same Sentai footage her Ranger costume came from. *Kira is the only Ranger to appear in all the team-ups during the Disney Era. Thunder Storm being Dino Thunder’s team-up With Ninja Storm, History and Wormhole being S.P.D.’s team-up with Dino Thunder and Once A Ranger where Kira is one of retro Rangers to appear in Operation Overdrive as part of the 15 Anniversary of Power Rangers. Along with the fact that other Disney Era Seasons(Ninja Storm, Mystic Force, Jungle Fury and RPM) didn’t have team-ups. Appearances **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Dino Thunder Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Dino Rangers Category:Retro Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Dino-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Legendary Dino Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yuuki Ono Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka